


10 songs & 10 stories

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 10 fics and 10 songs, Angst, Break Up, Discussions of ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Remus normal behaviour, Shooting (Off screen), Swearing, alcohol mention, anyways imma tag in order of appearence, discussion of abusive relationships, i did this a while ago, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Just ten songs with a story behind
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, DRLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, various
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	10 songs & 10 stories

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago? but for some reason i never posted it here, so yeah. 
> 
> Basically it’s a challenge, you put your playlist on random, write about the song it comes and soon as it stopped playing you should stop writing. You can’t skip or pause. I cheated and I paused, lol. This are basically ten fics.
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this <3

  1. **All Over Again – BTR (Roceit)**



They were fifteen when they met. He used to have purple hair and piercings ~~he still has the piercings~~ while Roman used to have long hair that was most of the time in bun.

They weren’t really the perfect couple, of course not, but they tried _so damn much_ for it too work. They were practically polar opposites, but they loved each other so much that they thought it was everything they needed.

It wasn’t.

When they broke up, it wasn’t a sad horrible break up. They ended their relationship on good terms, and they were okay. They drifted away, sure, but it was because of their own mental health.

Janus knew logically that he would meet Roman again, after all, his twin was basically his best friend. When Remus announced he would marry his boyfriend. He knew inevitably he would run into him again. He was mentally prepared to be polite to him _hi, Roman, I’ve seen you on some movies, you’re killing it, oh you’ve read some of my books? Well, thank you._

That didn’t happen, _of course_ , and when they were in the same room the awkwardness was practically palpable.

“Wow, you really could cut it with a knife…” Remus said, “like plastic knife…”

They laughed but pretended it was fine, because it was Remus’ day, and it really was fine, until the alcohol hit them and suddenly, they were too close, telling old jokes, and talking freely.

“Ugh, Jan, why you never called me? I missed you.”

“Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to lie?” He asked, slurring the words together and leaning maybe a little too close into Roman’s space.

“Surprise me.”

“I was afraid of falling all over again for you…”

Roman kissed him, and he knew it wasn’t a lie.

  1. **Thinking out loud - Ed Sheeran (Logince)**



Logan couldn’t help but noticed how oddly good they fit together.

They weren’t polar opposites, no. They were the same face of a golden coin that felt like copper.

The creative side always wanted to be bigger. The logical side wanted to be more.

In the end, love found them in such a mysterious way. They were discussing ideas for the next video, and everyone else decided to call it a day, because it was late, but they stayed up, chatting about anything and everything.

“I just find so weird that you believe in ghosts.” Roman laughed, setting another cup of tea in front of the spectacled-side and sitting next to him.

Logan shrugged, “It made sense, just stay with me, okay?” he felt something bubbly inside him, “ The principle of mass conservation states that for any system closed to all transfers of matter and energy, the mass of the system must remain constant over time, as the system's mass cannot change, so quantity can neither be added nor be removed. Therefore, the quantity of mass is conserved over time. We are basically energy… so, what happens to us when we’re not here anymore? Where does our energy stays? Therefore, ghosts can totally exist.”

“Okay, specs. You totally lost me there.” Logan shook his head, laughing softly.

They fall into a comfortable silence, “If somehow, figments of imagination can become ghosts, I can see that I will be loving you 'til we're 70.”

“Oh…” He was blushing, and he didn’t have to say it back, Roman understood when Logan kissed him.

Love did work in mysterious ways, after all.

  1. **My apartment’s very clear without you - Garfunkel and Oates (Intrulogical)**



Logan fucking hated when his place was dirty. It wasn’t that he organized, but he maintained his home _clean_.

When he decided to move in with Remus, it was hours of bickering back and forth about Remus’ inability to wash his dishes or the dirty underwear on the floor.

When the broke up, Logan thought that maybe, just maybe, it was for the good. They just weren’t compatible, and his home would be finally fucking clean.

Yes, the house was clean.

However, the home without Remus wasn’t home.

  1. **Jueves - La Oreja de Van Gogh (Moxiety)**



Virgil have seen that guy everyday, and he definitely had a tiny, slight crush on him. It wasn’t such a big deal, but he really wanted to go there and talk to him _hello, my name is Virgil,_ but he just couldn’t gather the courage.

If only he was more handsome, or maybe a little bit taller he would have the courage to say “ _hi_ ”, but he wasn’t. So he was stuck on the train, watch the blonde-freckled guy gave him a small smile before he left the station.

That was it.

Today was different though. Virgil was wearing his best skinny jeans, just for the guy in the train, he put his special purple eyeliner.

Today was the day, yes.

He was already in the train when Virgil got inside, and they exchanged their normal small smiles.

Today was the day.

Virgil took a deep breath and walk towards the blonde, “Uh, hi…” the guy jumped softly.

“Oh…hello…”

Today was definitely not the day.

Virgil looked away, ashamed and not knowing how to take this conversation, when the other guy started giggling. “Gosh, I am so sorry. I probably look like stalker to you, right?”

“Huh?”

“It’s just, this train doesn’t take me to my home, I have a faster way to get there, but I choose this one because hopefully I get to see you? And maybe ask your name? and then like talk to you? But you’re always looking at my direction and I didn’t know how to take that, as a good sign or as a…”

“It’s a good sign.” Virgil laughed softly, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you for months, but I’m a weirdo.”

“Hey. Don’t talk to you like that.” They shared a laugh. “My name is Patton.”

“Mine is Virgil.” They smiled to each other, finally close. Virgil wanted to touch his hand.

“Can I take you to coffee, Virgil?” He asked, he felt Patton’s heat getting closer, and he shoved all his insecurities aside and took his hand.

“Yes, sure.”

Then they heard the gunshots.

  1. **Give your heart a break – Demi Lovato (Moceit)**



When Patton met Janus it was at a party. One of those colleges parties where there’s too much alcohol and maybe drugs, but Patton wasn’t going to stay there and find out. He was trying to find his way out when he bumped with a person, said person was Janus.

They ended up chatting until two am when Patton’s parents arrive to take him home. They exchange numbers, and Patton was glad that he made friend.

_Janus: Tell me when you get home :)_

_Patton: you too._

_Patton: also, super crazy but right before I bumped into u I was ready to leave the party so haha, it’s weird_

_Janus: Sure, Pat, just don’t fall in love with me. I’ve read enough fanfiction to know how this goes._

Patton laughed, because it was nothing more than joke.

Their friendship eventually got stronger, and now here they were five years after that incident, and Patton was head over heels for his best friend.

Patton knew Jan’s trust issues, he knew about his abusive exes, how no matter what Jan always ended up involved with jerks. He wanted nothing more than to wrapped the scarred-boy with a blanket and protect him from everything.

They chilling on Patton’s house, watching a movie, when Patton broke the silence. “Jan?”

He made a sound of acknowledgment, which prompt Patton to continue, “I think I like you.”

“I like you too, Pat, you’re my best friend.”

“No, Janus. I like you… as something more…”

Jan sat up, staring into Patton’s eyes, “I specifically remember telling you to not fall in love with me.”

“Yes, but…”

“No, no buts Patton. This can’t happen. I don’t want this,” his hands made gesture, signaling everything, “to be over… I don’t want you to break my heart…”

“No, Jan… I would neve…”

“They alway say the same.”

“I’m not like them,” He hold his hands, and he noticed he was shaking. “Jan, please, look at me?”

He did, “I like you too, Pat, but… my heart is too sensitive to…”

“No, Jan… I don’t wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break…” Janus snorted at the pun, “Can I?”

“It won’t be easy, though…”

“That’s fine…” He smiled and gave him a quick peck on his scar, which made Jan tremble a little, “I just want to be with you…”

“You’re a dork, Pat.”

“You like this dork…” He teased, opening his arms to let Janus into a hug.

Janus bit back a smile.

  1. **Je vai’s t’aimer – Loaune (Dukexiety)**



The sides knew that Roman could speak Spanish, and they were just as surprised when Remus yelled _merde_ when he lost a videogame.

They got used to it, of course, but Virgil went _wild_ with that information. He loved hearing Remus’ voice speaking in French “Bah, oui mais j’ai pensé qui l’information n’est pas correct.” They stared at him, waiting for a translation, “The information is incorrect, bêtes”

Virgil adored when Remus spoke French, but he absolutely melted when he sang it.

“Je vais t'aimer, comme on ne t'a jamais aimée. Je vais t'aimer, plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé. Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer.”

They were dancing, or more like rocking each other while Remus sang softly too his… boyfriend? Kissing buddy?

“What does that mean?”

“What?”

“The song.”

“Oh. It’s about cannibalism.”

Virgil snorted, “Of course it is, you ratman.” He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which Remus gladly reciprocate.

Remus wasn’t ready to translate the real meaning.

Virgil wasn’t ready to hear it.

This was okay

  1. **One Last Hope- Danny DeVito (Hercules) (Platonic Roceit, Romantic Prinxiety/Moceit)**



“I don’t train heroes anymore.” The gorgon hissed, the snakes on his head hissing with him.

Roman resist the urge to grab his sword and slay the tiny snakes hissing at him, _he is your only hope to rescue Virgil, Princey_ , Logan, the god of knowledge has said when he had prayed for him.

“Please, I only want him back…” He plead.

The gorgon rolled his human eye, the snake eye staring right into his soul, “Oh, yes of course, a hero who wants to rescue a damsel in distress…” He said, looking at his human fingernails, “I’ve _never_ heard that one before.”

“He’s not a damsel…” Roman said, clenching his fist tighter, “and I don’t think his in distress…”

“Tell me the truth then…” The gorgon smile, “and I might consider it.”

And Roman did, how he, a simple mortal and soldier fell in love with the God of Protection, how Virgil loved him back and they spent so many days near each other. How when Thomas, the creator, noticed that love said _prove you’re worthy of him_ and how he has been trying but it wasn’t enough…

And maybe Janus related to him and how, many years ago he fell in love with the God of Kindness, and how he failed and how he was sentenced to be this… this… **_monster._ **

“Okay.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes. I’ll help you become hero…” Janus said.

Hopefully that way he could see Patton again.

  1. **La valse d’Amelie – Yann Tiersen (Royality)**



When Roman became a pianist, he never imagined he would become one of the best. He started as a kid, who enjoyed playing the music mainly because it sounded _nice_. He and Remus would play hours, pretending they were in the Opera and there people making long lines to see them.

Then Remus stopped playing.

Not because something tragic happened, he just stopped liking doing it. Roman never blamed him, they all out-grew phases, and it was okay, ~~but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.~~

Roman promised himself that someday, there would long lines just to see him play the piano and sing. He wanted to be known. He never expected to become the best pianist.

Then Patton appeared, his agent -Thomas, a kind man who enjoy music as much as he enjoyed helping people- told him he was good violinist.

Patton started his career, with Thomas as his agent, and Roman couldn’t help but feel slightly… _jealous_

_You had it bad, bro._ Remus said, when Roman entered their shared apartment, railing about how unpolished and childish the violinist was.

“Do you hate me?” Patton asked one day in the studio, Roman was just packing his things up.

“What? Of course not! I barely know you!” He gritted, clearly annoyed but pretending he wasn’t.

“Oh…” He said, staring at the black piano. “My brother used to play the piano.” Roman stayed silent, because what was he supposed to say with that information? Patton didn’t notice, he was absentmindedly touching one of the tiles, “He got sick…” he said, “Jan always told me he found fun playing, so I decided to play homage to him.”

“Whenever I play the violin, I’m thinking about him, hoping that wherever he is, he knows I’m also having fun…”

Now, _now_ , Roman felt like a jerk. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Patton shrugged, “Thanks.”

“My brother stopped playing when we were twelve. He said he didn’t like it anymore, but sometimes I think he was insecure, and I don’t know… sometimes I feel he hate me.”

Patton laugh wetly, “You should talk to him.”

Roman hummed, not knowing what else to say. “Want grab a coffee?”

“My? Is Roman Prince asking me on a date?” Patton laugh, cleaning the small tear that had gathered in his eye.

Roman shook his head, laughing, “This was a bad idea, never mind.”

“No, no. I want coffee!!”

They ended up having many coffees.

In their wedding, Remus play the piano with his brother, and if Roman cried, no one talked about it.

  1. **La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago – Rata Blanca (Logicality)**



Once upon a time, there was a powerful wizard, which power could only be compared with strength of the sun. His knowledge was beyond even the most powerful sage, and everyone was scared of him.

He wasn’t bad, but he held so much power under his hands, everyone was so scared of him. He hated that.

Even though he held so much power, he wasn’t able to find company, much less love.

One day he was collecting herbs for his potions, when heard someone crying. He held his wand near himself, scared that maybe it was a trap.

That was how he found them, the smallest fae he had ever seen, inside a small cage, singing a sorrow song. His heart broke at the look of the trapped fairy, so he decided to help them.

“Don’t say a word.” He said, conjuring quickly a spell, which melted the cage.

The fae giggled and flied to him. “You didn’t have to save me…” They said and shifted to a height similar to Logan’s, “but I appreciate the gesture, magic one.”

Logan nodded, and carry on with his day. What he didn’t expected was the small fae fling near him. “Can I have your name?”

“I know how fae works, little one.” Logan said, not even looking at their direction.

The fae pouted, actually pouted, “I can give you mine, that way, I can’t hold you against you…” Logan shook his head, “Please, magic one, I wanna friend.” He whined. Logan stayed silent.

“Okay, fine. My name is Patton, with double te and en.”

“I am Logan.”

And for a small moment, he didn’t feel so alone.

  1. **Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride – Mark Kaeli’i Ho’oamalu (Familiar Everyone)**



When they were kids, it was Virgil’s comfort movie. Deceit would play it over, and over again, holding his brothers to with an arm.

“We are Ohana, no matter what happens.” Dee would say, kissing the white hair of the young creativity and the eyes of the anxiety.

Then, of course, Virgil fucked it up and left his ohana behind. He didn’t want to be evil, he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Eventually, they all learned that they weren’t _dark_ and _light_ sides, they were just sides of a complex human being. The rights and wrongs were beyond the white and black. Of course, they still butthead a lot, like all families, but at the end they were family.

So here they were, in the Commons, having a movie marathon because Patton _demand it_.

“Aw, Jan!” Remus said with his octopus onesie, “Look! Lilo and stitch! Like old times!”

Virgil tensed, because he knew that De- Janus, was still slightly mad at him, and rightfully so.

“Oh, we used to watch that movie, like, all day.” Roman continued. The twins didn’t even let the others say something and they decided to play he movie.

They were in the middle of Stitch fight with Gantu when Vee felt the head of Jan against his shoulder, “I am happy.”

“Huh?”

“Our ohana got bigger.” He smiled.

Virgil stared at Logan and Patton quietly bickering over the cookies, the twins singing and saying the dialogues, and Jan resting on Virgil.

“This is my family,” Virgil said, with a very bad imitation of Stitch voice, “It’s small and broken, but still good.”

“Yeah, still good.”

**Author's Note:**

> imma copy&paste the same notes i wrote on my tumblr post  
> Thank you so much for reading!! I’ll proceed to rant about the small fics I just wrote so:
> 
> 1\. I think this fic explain itself very well. I can see Remus totally laughing his ass off when he realized he hooked up again with his college boyfriend. Also? Punk Deceit? Sign me the fuck up.  
> 2\. I adored writing this one. I can’t help but imagine Logan and Roman running in circled around in each other until someone else tells them, and I think this is the example of Logan realizing he liked Roman. It just cutesy Logince.  
> 3\. Human AU. Nothing else to add, except that it’s very small.  
> 4\. Okay. Wow. This song talks about the terrorist attacks in Madrid, the day March 11, there was a bomb in the train. The song breaks my heart and I rarely listen to it because it squeezed my heart. In the song, the girl dies. When the song popped out, I was like oh no. I didn’t want to write about a terrorist (Muslim terrorism) attack, so I opted for a shooting because… yes. I like how it turned out but I can’t help but feel bad about writing about that.  
> 5\. Nothing else to say, but I loved meta Janus. I also really love that song. Might write something larger about this.  
> 6\. Okay, so first of all, I haven’s practice my French in YEARS so I apologize if I made any mistake. Translations are:  
> Merde -> Mierda  
> Bah, oui mais j’ai pensé qui l’information n’est pas correct. -> Okay, yes but I think the information is incorrect.  
> Bêtes -> Bestias  
> Je vais t'aimer, comme on ne t'a jamais aimée. Je vais t'aimer, plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé. Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer -> I will love you, like you've never been loved before, I will love you, more than you imagined it in your dreams. I will love you, I will love you  
> This fandoms needs more soft Remus  
> 7\. I really REALLY want to write more about Gorgon!Deceit with Hero!Roman and ugh, yes. That’s it. He was condemned to be a monster, something like Medusa, and Patton was forbidden to seek him. Also?? Unsympathetic character Thomas?? We really need more of those  
> 8\. If you’ve ever listened to that song, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MY BRAIN GOT THIS IDEA. But oh well. Nothing else to say.  
> 9\. This song is in Spanish, and it’s basically a wizard that falls in love with a fairy, but the dark in the kingdom cursed their love. I didn’t want to hurt logan more so I just make it fluffy.  
> 10\. FAMILIAR DLAMPR?? WE NEED MORE.
> 
> follow me at @yuna-dan


End file.
